


NO TITLE

by roroo373



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:46:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roroo373/pseuds/roroo373
Summary: 轴叁pwp存档





	NO TITLE

“若由于客观原因导致约定期限内无法……”

公司拟签的合同核对到第十条，金道英浑身一僵，熟悉的燥热感开始以下腹为中心向四肢辐射。

完了，突然发情了。

原本规律的发情期应该还要晚几天，但他最近每天泡在公司赶马上要签约的项目，活生生把朝九晚五过成朝九晚十，有时甚至晚十一还没走出公司大门，再加上这一周他所消耗的挂耳咖啡数量，也难怪会打乱了身体的秩序。金道英匆匆按了几下保存后，起身赶向了办公室角落设立的omega休息室。在他从抽屉里找出抑制剂和气味阻断剂的同时，Ten也闪身进了房间，捏着鼻子冲他皱眉：“金道英你不是过几天才应该到时候的吗？！”

“作息不规律吧可能。”就算半个身子都有些发软发麻，金道英还是很冷静地用牙咬开针管抑制剂的塑料盖，摸着自己的手臂扎了进去。

“你可真行，味道太大了，从八百里开外都能闻见你大早上发情。”

“是你鼻子太灵……”男人倚着橱柜又为自己注射了阻断剂，那股浓郁的薄荷糖气息不一会就淡了下去，“帮我跟老大请个假吧，突然发情连最强力的抑制剂都压不下去，那份合同我校到一半，剩下的给你了。”

Ten差点被他气出一口血来。“我怎么就摊上了你这个损友还要给你擦屁股……你自己能回家吗？要不要我给郑在玹打个电话？”  
金道英回忆了一下自家Alpha好像最近也在忙一个重要的案子，对Ten摇了摇头：“不了，我过会给他发短信让他早点回家就行。帮我喊一下公司里的Beta司机吧。”

当时他心里的算盘还打得很响，虽然紧急发情了，但有抑制剂控制，自己应该能撑到郑在玹下班回家，说不定还有空用冰箱里存的食材做顿晚饭。只可惜聪明如金道英，仍然会忘记在不规律的发情期使用强力的抑制剂反而会获得反效果这种中学生理课最基本的知识。等他站在自己家的公寓前，双腿早就软得撑不住他自己了，发情热汹涌得像要把此前半个月的过度疲劳连带着一次反馈给他，金道英哆嗦着手，按错三遍密码锁才最终让自己摔进了家门。

男人只感觉浑身都燃起火焰，把他的大脑都融化成一汪热泉，双腿间的粘腻却异常感觉清晰。金道英甚至没力气把家门锁起来，半爬着进了卧室掩上门，张嘴汲取着氧气也无法缓解情热引发的窒息感。他两眼发红，泪水糊掉了视线，也一并冲溃了他最后的清醒，omega的本能促使他朝着房内的衣柜踉跄而去。  
郑在玹直到晚上八点才看到那条发自金道英的求救短信，连轴转的几场会议把他的精力跟时间全都占据，好不容易得到能够稍作休息的咖啡时间查看一下静音了一天的手机。他只看到突然发情四个字就关闭了页面，跑回会议室跟上司请假、简单收拾好公文包再冲向地下车库驱车离开，整个过程一气呵成。

Alpha在路上心急如焚，恨不得一路按着喇叭闯红灯回家，金道英这段时间有多拼命，身为同居人的郑在玹再了解不过，这种情况下的发情期提前对身体的损害也难以想象。原本一个多小时的路程被郑在玹活生生缩短成四十分钟就到了家，他原本以为进门就会被金道英骂得狗血淋头，然而才刚打开一条门缝，里面冲出来的浓烈信息素就把郑在玹轰得差点当场失去理智。他跟金道英交往这些年从来没有闻到过这么重的薄荷糖味，即便在性爱中最动情时也不过弥漫一个房间，像现在这种浓度的甜腻，郑在玹百分之一百确定自己的Omega已经快要失去意识了。

他重重咬着下唇，靠舌尖的血腥维持清醒进屋锁门，金道英不在客厅，他寻着气味源头找向了卧室。推开门的那一刻，郑在玹相信眼前的景象他一辈子都忘不掉——

卧室里一片凌乱，衣柜门大开着，好几件外套掉在地板上也无人收拾，双人床堆满了他自己的衣物，金道英就在正中央，只穿着一件衬衫，把脸埋到郑在玹的家居服里，低声呜咽着，身下的床单湿了一大片。

Omega的筑巢行为，只在生理课本上听过的名词，现在正真实地发生在自己眼前。

金道英混混沌沌之中嗅到一股熟悉的蜂蜜酒味，在衣服堆里扭动了一下，轻声唤道：“我在……？”

回应他的是一个热烈又缠绵的亲吻。

郑在玹单手撑在床上，另一只手扶着金道英的脸吻他，舌尖从半张的唇间闯进去纠缠对方勾动起浑身的情热。他的金丝眼镜没摘下来，硌在金道英脸上，Omega哼哼着推了推他的肩膀，没什么力气，但郑在玹还是放开了他，随手取下眼镜扔到一边的同时拉松了领带，紧接着再次俯下身含住金道英的唇。床上的人被他吻得七荤八素，舒服得自喉咙发出甜腻的呻吟来，金道英的声音原本又清又亮，压低了反而有异样的色情感，听在郑在玹耳里化作催情药，撩得下身都硬得发疼。

正经历非正常发情的金道英比他更难受，亲吻填补不了体内渴望Alpha进入的空虚，他下意识地把自己往郑在玹身上贴，活像只粘人的猫。太甜了，郑在玹感觉自己马上要溺死在金道英这个温柔乡里，意识朦胧的Omega就像期间限定的糖果过期不售，再不拆吃入腹都算暴殄天物。

Alpha怜爱地吻着爱人发红的眼角，抓着他的手引向自己的裤腰让他帮忙解开了束缚，让早就胀大的性器弹了出来。金道英虽然捋不清事情，但烙进身体的记忆还好好地在运转，自觉地用手握了上去帮郑在玹套弄，只是有一下没一下的，反而搞得正给他做扩张的郑在玹加倍煎熬。他强忍着冲动，加快了手上搅动的速度，所幸Omega的身体机能也自动地为迎接Alpha做出改变，后穴伴着咕啾咕啾的水声不一会儿就软了下来。

男人把手指抽出来，换上自己的炽热，顶端在穴口徘徊几次便一下挤了进去，突然的侵入让金道英倒吸一口冷气下意识要往后逃，又被抓着腰带了回来。开头还只是试探性的抽插，确认甬道已经完全可以轻松容纳自己后，郑在玹放开了动作，大开大合之下Omega甚至有了自己要被操进床垫里的可笑错觉。Alpha的顶弄每一次都准确地撞到最敏感的区域上，颤栗像接连翻倒的多米诺骨牌连锁全身，金道英半眯着的眼内溢满泪水，有数滴挣脱束缚流到脸颊又由身上的人悉数吻走，情人眸中的海水都仿佛紫阳花滴下的蜜般让人沉迷。他的前端早就因快感而立起，抵在郑在玹未脱下的白衬衫上将布料也搞得像床单一样一塌糊涂，只是现在两个人都管不上那么多，天大地大，只有彼此才是最安心的地方，房间里两种信息素把自己融在对方之中，让空气醉人程度直线爆表。

郑在玹把脸埋在金道英颈间，犬齿亲昵地贴在腺体上磨蹭，身下也没有怠慢，深入浅出直闯到生殖腔，他能感觉到腔口已经半张着邀请他进入，只是想到金道英现在处于发情热搅得脑子一片浆糊无法正常思考的状态，又缓了下来，迟疑着不敢有进一步的动作。

搂着他脖子的Omega也感受到他的停顿，发出一声疑惑的鼻音，吞噬全身的欲望之壑远不到被填满的地步，他用脸颊蹭了蹭郑在玹，又自己摆腰动了几下，示意他继续。

“……发情期在生殖腔内成结，哥你醒过来可不会喜欢的。”郑在玹也回蹭着金道英，嘴唇贴在他耳边哑着声音说。

他的Omega嘟哝了几句，声音小得像蚊蚋，根本听不清。他只好追问道：“你说什么？再说一遍好不好？”

金道英看起来花了很大的勇气才再次开了口。“……我说，我允许了。”他脸色潮红，也许不仅仅是因为情爱而已。

郑在玹惊讶地看着身下的人，他原本以为金道英根本不知道自己在说什么，然而看向那双眼睛，又明亮得仿佛在宣告他的清醒。金道英被他盯得有些难堪，别过了脸，搂着郑在玹的手臂却又紧了几分：“你到底进不进来了……”

郑在玹一下子笑弯了眼，凑到金道英面前在他唇上偷了一个响亮的吻。“那说好了不能后悔了噢。”他话音刚落，下身重新开始运动，这次不再有任何顾虑，顶端只几下便闯进了生殖腔内胀大成结，微凉的精液射满整个腔体，Omega闷哼一声，也攀上了高潮。他的Alpha动情地吻上他的唇，在亲吻的间隙对他说：

“要给我生孩子噢，道英哥。”


End file.
